Haruko's Story
by Doom Desire
Summary: Set 7 years after the series.Haruko has gotten over her crush on Rukawa.Then,she met Fujima Kenji.They become good friends ever since.What will happen next?
1. The Wallet

A Haruko Story

Disclaimer:Slam Dunk does not belong to me.

Summary:Set 7 years after the series.Haruko has gotten over her crush on Rukawa.Then,she met Fujima Kenji.They become good friends ever since.What will happen next?Find out.Obviously Haruko x Fujima.Rare coupling,I know..but hey,it could happen.

A/N:If you don't like Haruko or this pairing,I suggest you read something else,k? I don't want my story to be flamed because of the reasons above.

Explanations:

"…"-Dialogues

'…'-Thoughts

Main characters:

Akagi Haruko-23 years old.Brown hair that reached her back and blue eyes.

Fujima Kenji-24 years old.Light brown hair and blue-green eyes.

I'm not sure of their age.I read their profiles in some websites that said Haruko was 16 and Fujima was 17 in the series.And about Fujima's eyes,I have no idea.I just made it up cause the colour of his eyes are always not certain.Now,enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:The Wallet

Akagi Haruko walked through the busy streets of Kanagawa.She was on her way to a shop to buy some groceries.She had just finished work.Haruko is a kindergarten teacher.She love her job as she likes children and teaching.

Haruko pushed the door of the shop and went in.She went to look for cereal,milk,etc.After she found the things she needed,she paid for them.Then,she bumped into someone when walking to a bus station.

"Ooops..Sorry miss" apologised the person who bumped into her.

"Ie.It's okay" Haruko replied with a smile.

But,they didn't realise that something dropped from the person's pocket and into her handbag.Then Haruko went to catch a bus.Now,Haruko is in her apartment.It's a quaint and small apartment but it's okay for a person who lives alone.

While sitting on the couch,she looked into her handbag for her cellphone to charge the battery.Instead,she found a leather wallet which wasn't hers.She took it out and examine it.

"Ehh,whose wallet is this? How come it's in my bag?" she said to herself.

She opened the wallet to have a look,hoping to find the identity card of its owner.There was a lot of money in there along with a picture of a beautiful girl which was slightly torned.Then,she found the identity card.

"Ohh..here it is" she said.But when she looked at it,she was surprised to see that the owner of the wallet is……

"Fujima Kenji? Hmmm..that name sounds pretty farmilliar…but,who is he?"

She sat there thinking while gazing onto the picture of the person.'Fujima Kenji..Fujima Kenji..Fujima Kenji? Wasn't he the captain and coach of Shoyo?Yup! That's right! He is the same person! The one that I bumped into was him!' she thought while snapping her fingers.

Then,she found his cellphone number and house number.She was about to call him,when suddenly a picture slipped out of the wallet and fell to the floor.Haruko picked it up.It was a group picture of Shoyo.She looked at it for a while,smiled and placed it back inside.Then,her gaze was fixed onto a picture of the beautiful girl.The girl in the picture has long straight blonde hair and grey-blue eyes.Not to mention perfect skin.She looked like a teenager aged between 16-18 years old. 'Who is she? Maybe his girlfriend or something…' Haruko thought and shrugged.

Haruko yawned.She was tired and sleepy now.She decided to call Fujima later.She put the wallet on the coffee table and got up to take a shower and sleep.

Meanwhile,in some other place…….

"Urrghh..where is that darn thing?! I must have dropped it somewhere" a handsome man namely Fujima Kenji shouted to nobody in particular on the streets.Some people stared at him for his loudness.

"Ooops…hehehehe.Sorry for that." he said while scratching his head.(A/N:Not that type of thing Fujima would do? OOC? I personally don't care as this is a FANFICTION anyways.)

'Greaat! Now how am I going to go back home? All my money's in there.I don't have money for a taxi anymore' he thought solemnly.Then,he placed his hands in his pockets and felt something like..'Coins?' Then,he took the coins out and counted them.'I hope this is enough for a bus fare' he thought and sighed.He turned back and went to the direction of the bus station.

Luckily,the coins were enough for the bus fare and now Fujima is stuck standing in the bus with so many people crushing him to death.Then he saw a teenage girl reading a magazine and he took a closer look at the cover.He saw an image of two boys hugging each other rather intimately.He also saw the words that were written"Aisheteru",a manga about two boys who love each other and wants to get married but they had to face with many rejections from their family and friends.What will they do? Find out then in this manga by Ganami Nanako

'YAOI?!?! YUCK!!!! HOW CAN THEY READ THOSE AWFUL DISGUSTING SICK THINGS?!?!' Fujima thought as he face turned into a sickly green colour.He gagged and nearly throw up.He's actually a homophobic,so it's natural that he thinks of yaoi that way.Then,he got off the bus as this is the nearest bus stop to his house.

"Thank god that nightmare was over,pheww" he said to himself.Then he began walking to his house.

End of Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So,how was it? Good? Bad? I think it sucks,don't you? Well,whatever you think,all you peeps,please please review! If you review I'll update this story.And who will ever thought that Fujima is a homophobic? Hahahaha! I just like the idea of it.Now,review,please? And strictly NO FLAMES!!!!


	2. The Phone Call

A Haruko Story

Disclaimer:Slam Dunk does not belong to me.

Chapter 1 reviewers:

Jie-Thanks for your review! I also never thought of this pairing,but I suddenly gained interest on this pairing.

Preaw-You really thinks so? Thanks! And I will definitely continue writing this fic.

This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers,Jie and Preaw.I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:The Phone Call

Fujima opened the gate to his house.He doesn't live with his parents anymore.His house is big and beautiful with a garden in his backyard.He works as a businessman(A/N:I don't know what job suits him well.So,I decided that he works as a businessman) His salary is high,that explains why he can afford buying a big house.

He inserted the key into the keyhole of his front door.The first thing he did was plopped down on his couch.Fujima sighed.Losing his wallet is a BIG problem.He already had problems with his car,which is in a workshop now being repaired.

"What am I going to do? The police won't help much" he said to himself.

Meanwhile…

Haruko stretched.She just had woken up from her nap.She looked at her clock beside her bed.It showed:5.45 p.m in red colour.She slept for half an hour only.her stomach growled.Then,she went to her kitchen to eat.She made some rice balls and some sushi.Later,she changed her pyjamas into a blouse and a long skirt.

'Better call Fujima now' she thought.

She dialled the number of his house phone.She patiently waited for him to answer.

Suddenly his phone ringed.Fujima picked it up,wondering who's calling him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello? Is this Fujima Kenji I'm speaking to?" a sweet feminine voice said on the other line.

"Yeah..Who is this?" questioned a curious Fujima.

"Umm..this is Akagi Haruko.Akagi Takenori's sister"

"Huh?! I mean…I didn't know he had a sister.Sorry about that"

"That's okay.The reason I called is because your wallet accidentally dropped into my handbag when we bumped into each other today near the bus station"

'Ohh…So that's where my wallet is' Fujima thought with a feeling of relief.

"Thanks for telling me,Akagi-san.I was worried sick about it"

"Your welcome..but as you already know,I had to open your wallet to look for your identity card.I'm sorry.I had to do that"

"I know.So,how are you going to give it back to me?"'

"Well,could you meet me at 6 today at The Ramen House.You do know where it is,right?"

"Yea,I know where it is.But,I can't come today because of certain problems.can we meet tomorrow instead?"

"Okay.are you free at 3 p.m tomorrow?"

"Sure.I'll meet you there.But how do I recognize you? I'm sorry but I didn't actually know how you look like as I didn't pay attention when I was bumping into you"

"I have long dark brown hair.I'll be wearing a white dress with flowers tomorrow.Did you get that?"

"Yes and thank you very much"

"Your welcome,again.bye Fujima-san"

"Bye"

He put down the phone.Someone will send his car to his house at 11 a.m tomorrow.Then,he can meet haruko at The Ramen House after that.He doesn't have any work at the moment anyways.Now,all he wants to do is take a shower and go to sleep.(A/N:Just like Haruko did)

'Tomorrow, I'll meet Akagi Takenori's sister.I wonder how she looks like' Fujima thought before stepping into the bathroom.

End of Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know where Fujima used to live,but now he lives in Kanagawa,okay? Review,before you leave,please? Next chapter,Haruko Meets Fujima.


End file.
